


Cuddles & Comfort in the Midst of Despair

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, I love projecting myself onto characters, It's very fun, Kamukura Has Feelings, M/M, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: It's been a long day. They just want to sleep.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	Cuddles & Comfort in the Midst of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no shame.

They were tired. Incredibly tired. 

Komaeda wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere and sleep, but Kamukura came before himself. No matter the circumstance.

This hotel was much nicer than the last, and Enoshima had made sure two of her coined favorites got nothing short of what they deserved.

At least they weren't sharing a room with her and Ikusaba. Komaeda just had to remind himself it could be worse.

"Komaeda."

Shit. He was too deep in thought. He had to hope that it was the first time Kamukura tried to get his attention. "Mm, yes?"

"Are you tired?"

"Not really! I'm fine, don't worry about me. Do you need anything?" 

That was a lie, Kamukura could tell that much. Komaeda was tired to the point of looking loopy. 

"Go through my bag. There should be two changes of night clothes at the bottom. Take both of them out and pass one to me." 

Komaeda followed the order, ruffling through Kamukura's bag as carefully as he could, passing one of the sets of clothes to Kamukura. 

"Good. Take your jacket off." 

Komaeda's jacket came off as he looked at Kamukura, confused.

"Lift your arms up."

"Wh-"

"Don't ask, nor fight with me. Do as I say."

Komaeda shut his mouth, lifting his arms up. His shirts came off at the same time, followed by Kamukura slipping one of his t-shirts onto Komaeda. Despite them being nearly the same height, the shirt hung off his body. Curse him for being skinny and lanky.

"Jeans. Off."

"Kamukura... You really... don't have to..."

"You are nearly falling asleep on your feet. Just do as I say."

His jeans and socks were pulled off, and Kamukura helped him into a pair of black sweatpants. 

Komaeda yawned, "You really... didn't have to help me. I'm perfectly capable... dressing myself." 

"Of course you are. Go lay down." Kamukura caught Komaeda before either of them actually knew what he was doing, "On the bed. I'll join you, soon."

Komaeda nodded, nervously curling into a ball on the far right of the bed as Kamukura changed and pulled his hair into a ponytail. 

"Komaeda. I'm not going to hurt you. It's perfectly okay for you to get closer," Kamukura mentioned, climbing into the bed and throwing the covers over Komaeda and himself. 

"I don't wanna invade..."

"You aren't." He pulled Komaeda near the middle of the bed, slotting in next to him. "Sleep now, angel."

Komaeda couldn't fight back against the sleepiness anylonger. He was able to feel Kamukura's chest pressing against his back, and that was it.

When he woke up, Kamukura was still there, arms holding Komaeda tightly to his chest. 

Komaeda's face heated up. They slept like that the entire night? Should he move? Would Kamukura be upset if he moved?

No, Kamukura doesn't get upset, or at least, he's never shown it. He could still get upset. There was absolutely no way he was... emotionless.

Komaeda stiffened as the grip around him tightened. That was more than enough to make him stay.

Kamukura only woke up a few minutes later. "...You could have woke me up."

"You seemed to be sleeping well. I didn't want to disturb you."

"We don't need to be anywhere. I'm going back to sleep."

"Should I go, then?" Komaeda tried to ignore that Kamukura's arms were still around him. He wanted to move; Sleeping with Kamukura was always one thing, and actually sleeping with Kamukura was another. 

"Do you need to be anywhere?"

"Junko m-"

"She handed you over to me. You aren't hers, you're mine. Whatever you think you need to do for her, drop it," Kamukura pressed a kiss to Komaeda's neck, an innocent gesture serving as an apology. "I... didn't mean that. I did, but I..."

Komaeda blushed as his thoughts raced. Was Kamukura jealous? Overprotective? That wasn't like him at all. 

"It's fine..! Let's go back to sleep."

Kamukura didn't respond, unwrapping his arms from around Komaeda and laying down. "Come here."

"Hm?" Komaeda flipped around, and soon enough he was pulled down onto Kamukura's chest.

"You are... incredibly light."

Komaeda shifted, his legs were on either sides of Kamukura's, and his head rested on the other's chest. 

"I know I am... I'm not proud..."

"...You should eat more... I'll make sure that happens."

"Okay..."

He was an inconvenience now. Fuckfuckfuck. Kamukura was going to end up ditching him, sooner or later, due to his shitty health. He didn't want that to happen. Panic raced through him. He couldn't calm down.

Komaeda couldn't let Kamukura leave him behind. Never. He needed Kamukura, yet he was an inconvenience.

"Komaeda?"

He was going to get left behind again. The one person who always kept him around was going to leave. 

He should've seen it coming. Everyone always leaves. Everyone has always left. Everyone except Kamukura, at least. And now, Kamukura was going to leave him as well.

He didn't realize he was sitting up, now. His head still resting against Kamukura's chest.

"I know what you are thinking. I will not be leaving you anytime soon. My version of anytime soon is years. Calm down, stop worrying. You're going to be fine, and safe, with me." 

"You- You can't. My luck will drive you away. Y-You'll be forced to leave and I'll have no one."

"You have bad and good luck, don't you? I have that, too. There's nothing preventing us from staying with eachother. My luck cancels your own." 

Komaeda sniffed, tears streaming down his face. He was worthless. Kamukura was taking time to comfort him and he didn't believe it at all. "I'm sorry... I'm so worthless. I can't do anything right. Enoshima shouldn't have ever put you in charge of me. All I am is a hassle."

"Hush. You are fine. You are useful to me. Now, no more talking. You need to calm down." Kamukura's hand snaked it's way into Komaeda's hair, petting him. "You'll be okay."

Komaeda shouldn't be thinking too hard into this, or... shouldn't be thinking at all. He sniffed, again, the tears gradually coming to a stop. He cuddled closer, and was relieved when Kamukura didn't stop him.

Kamukura looked down at the mess in his arms. Komaeda was a wreck. 

It hurt to look at him. Almost. 

Kamukura could bear it, especially if it meant Komaeda was comforted. Usually, Kamukura wasn't the one who handled Komaeda's little breakdowns and such. Back in Japan, Tsumiki was the one to handle him.

They were far from Japan, now, and the only other people they knew were Enoshima and Ikusaba. 

Kamukura didn't trust either of them around Komaeda. Maybe Ikusaba, but only if it was minor and Kamukura absolutely could not handle it. That was all.

"Kamukura..?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"Hush. Go to sleep. You must be tired after that." Trying to coax Komaeda back to sleep after that was possibly a dirty move, but Kamukura had no intentions on leaving him. 

"Mmm... Okay..." 

"Sleep well, angel."

The petname slipped out. He didn't know why it did. It threw him off. It threw both of them off.

"A-Angel?" 

He could feel blood rushing to his face. He wasn't supposed to feel embarassment. Why now? "I... Do not worry about it. Just- Just sleep."

Komaeda hummed, and within the next few minutes, he was asleep.

"You're going to get me killed one day. And I won't even be able to be mad," he sighed, leaning against the pillows. Komaeda's sleeping form followed with.

They could be allowed domesticity for a bit. Just a while longer. Komaeda was his. He was Komaeda's. Whatever one did, the other would follow. 

Kamukura fell back to sleep, after making sure Komaeda was back to sleep. 

"I love you," he muttered as he drifted off. It nearly felt wrong. A creation who was never thought to have emotions could love? It was tomfoolery.

Yet, it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them. i'm sorry.


End file.
